


For my son

by TheAdventureofTheVoid (orphan_account)



Series: What we never could have [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Bittersweet, Coma, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Human Names, It'll be like an ok amount, OC's - Freeform, RP based, Sad, Sappy, Sweet, Their Kid Oc. kinda need them, dont kill me, what we never could have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAdventureofTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically Elizabeta and Gilbert have kids, but Liza ends up sick. What will Gilbert do? How is he going to learn to function with out his wife?<br/>What is he going to tell his daugther? Will Liza wake up?<br/>He tries to do this, All for his Son to have a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my son

**Author's Note:**

> So basically its stupid or whatever sorry.  
> I've never really published before and when i have everyone said it sucked. Broke my heart.  
> Yeah.. But this is going to be part of a series that is going to show most the characters if they were human what they might've had.

"Lizzie you know I love you." He got no response back just the soft beeping of machines. "Freddy has your eyes. I know you wanted him to since Julie got Luddys Eyes. But Freddy has your Eyes and my family's hair." He smiled at the thought of the conversation he had with her about it. "Juliet is already acting so sisterly and motherly. Its cute, I wish you were able to see it. She Swear on her life to protect him. It reminds me of when I swear the same thing about you. But I couldn't protect you from this and I'm sorry." He stays silent for a view minutes. "Freddy already acts like you. Vlad came to see how you, Freddy and Julie were doing and he came in here to talk you. I hope you heard him because he didn't tell me anything of what he told you. But when he held Frederic, Little Freddy just flicked him off like it was nothing." He chuckled at the memory "Like you would've. He has you attitude." He hears the door open. "Gil its time to go, Juliet is looking for you and visiting hours are over." His younger brother tells him. "Alright I'll be there soon." He replied back before standing and kissing her forehead mumbling something quickly to her. "I'll be back tomorrow Liz." He walks out the door with his brother, his sister in law handing him his son. Who had instantly calmed down. "Where's Julie?" He asked searching for their daughter. "I'm right here Apa!" The young girl calls from behind him hugging his waist. He smiled "Are you Ready to take Freddy home?" He asked the small brunette. "Igen, but what about Anya?" She asked concern for her Mother. He sighs, "We have to comeback tomorrow to see if she woke up." She nods "Okay Apa." She said, all they had told the four year old was that her mother was taking a long nap. He puts his son in a carrier and holds his daughters hand as they say goodbye to his bruder and his wife. They walk to the car Juliet telling him stories. He smiles and thought 'She is her mothers child.'Refrencing all the stories her mother told him. He chuckled some at the thought. "What's Funny Apa?" She asked noticing him chuckling "Just that I love some of the stories you tell me."he says smiling. As he helps them get buckled in. Before getting into the drivers side and driving towards the house. They drive in silence before the small brunette breaks the silence "Apa can we listen to the radio?" He smiles "Ja sweetie we can" he says turning on the radio. His heart jumps as he recognized the song. It was their song. It always had been since the day it came out. It was hard for him to hear the song, While she was in the condition she was is in. Everything floods back to him. From the moment they met until she was in labour that had cause her to be in the coma that she was in. He sighed as the tears pricked his eyes he wouldn't cry in front of his children. "The best part about tonight is that were not fighting." He sang aloud. Juliet looked at him surprised he didn't sing unless her Mother was by him. She smiled, at him and listened to him. "Could it be that we have been this way before?" He says humming the rest of the song until he pulls up to their home. After unbuckling Fredric and putting him in a carrier he helps Juliet out and locks the car, as he walked in the house he turns to his daughter. "Are you ready to show Freddy his room?"


End file.
